1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lathes, and more particularly to a lathe having a hollow bed and a hollow support assembly, each of which may include at least one stiff tubular member in which a stability-enhancing weight may be inserted.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Lathes are machine tools that perform turning operations in which unwanted material is removed from a workpiece rotated against a cutting tool. Such machine tools may be constructed for turning metal workpieces, while other lathes are especially adapted for turning wooden workpieces. Although wood lathes are well-known in the art, most wood lathes have massive, single-piece cast-iron beds supported by light sheet-metal stands. The cast-iron beds are expensive, heavy and sometimes brittle, while the sheet-metal stands typically fail to provide adequate support and stability for such beds, which could lead to excessive vibration and movement of the lathe during operation. Lathes with cast iron beds can be difficult to move around because of their weight and typically occupy a fixed area of valuable workspace.
There remains, therefore, a need for an improved lathe that has a stiff lathe bed, and stand arrangement that is lightweight and versatile, and that is stable and yet easily movable, such that it overcomes the limitations and disadvantages of other lathes.
The invention meets the identified needs, as well as other needs, as will be more fully understood following a review of this specification and drawings.
One embodiment of the invention discloses a machine tool in the form of a lathe that includes a bed having a hollow interior portion, a first and a second attached to the bed, and a weight ballast received within the hollow interior portion of the bed. The weight ballast in the hollow interior of the bed may include at least one metal bar. The first leg may include a first hollow inner portion having a weight ballast such as sand therein and the second leg may include a second hollow inner portion having additional weight ballast therein. The first leg may be attached to a first foot and the second leg may be attached to a second foot, and each foot may have a hollow inner portion into which a stability-enhancing bar may be inserted. Each foot stability bar may be a wood or metal bar and may be fastened to the respective foot. The bars in the feet may be of length longer than the feet and protrude outside the feet from both ends. A pair of caster wheel assemblies may be also attached to each foot.
A yet another embodiment of the invention discloses a lathe with a headstock having a housing which is slidably supportable on the lathe bed. A drive motor is enclosed in the housing and drives a driven shaft by means of an endless member. The driven shaft has two spindle ends protruding from a front and back surface of the housing, so that two different lathe operations may be performed at each spindle end by attaching different tool holders or chucks on the ends of the driven shaft.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the embodiments set forth herein and from the appended claims.